


丢掉幻想

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: * 参加资格考试之前的豆子和佐 * 写着写着就走偏了的故事 ** 其实是fa线 * 私设众多 * 是无差 *
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 4
Collections: 爱德华与黑猫





	丢掉幻想

“你加入军队的原因是什么？”

爱德华第一次听到这个问题，在国家资格考试心理测试前。彼时他已经在中央呆了两个月，为了准备考试，除了呆在图书馆就是被修斯中佐抓去他家吃饭顺便唠嗑。修斯中佐的妻子，格雷西亚女士对他们兄弟俩非常好，会关心他们有没有在去图书馆前好好吃早饭，晚上强迫他们十点就熄灯，“好好睡觉才有力气学习呀”，这样的话语有多久没听说过了呢？好像他们真的只是一对学龄孩子，而不是为了宣誓成为军队走狗疯狂汲取着晦涩知识的触犯禁忌的愚人。知识是诅咒，也是道路，爱德华考虑不了那么多。

整整两个月，在他们通过笔试之前马斯坦大佐都没有再与他们见面，他没有说，但爱德华大概明白，如果连笔试都通过不了，他们之间的交集也就到此为止了。

但他没想到的是，这回马斯坦来见他们，不仅是为了祝贺他笔试通过，而是要亲自对爱德华进行心理测试的模拟。

“这有什么难的？”他脱口而出。

马斯坦在他对面的沙发上坐下，双手抱在胸前，膝盖交叠，“比你想象的难。我不担心你的能力，或者考试。但你的心理状态显然是破绽百出。”

“你凭什么——”

“凭你这么容易生气。坐下。”马斯坦抬起下巴指向他的小板凳。见鬼，为了模拟面试而已，为什么一定要让他坐在傻兮兮的小板凳上。

爱德华极不情愿地坐下来，双臂同样下意识交叉抱着。

“首先，关于你的义肢。”

“三年前，在东部暴乱中，因为爆炸波及截肢的。”

“具体一点。”

“是在夏天……我和弟弟去镇子上的集市。我没有看见冲突发生的具体地点，人群开始推搡，爆炸从镇中心的塔楼开始朝商业区蔓延。我们在人潮中摔倒了，没来得及逃到安全区。火光，缓过来的时候我的左腿失去了知觉，冲突还在继续，但商铺的隔断足够多，我们躲在墙角的三角区里直到爆炸声停下来。我们想趁机离开，爆炸产生的余震将屋顶震塌砸下来，压住了我的右手，因为我想把弟弟推开……后来我们被救援队找到，在野战医院做的截肢。”

“是东部叛党青之团在塞里尔镇造成的暴乱？”

“呃……是的？”

“回答错误。”马斯坦皱着眉头纠正他，“军部从未公开过叛党具体组织名目，仅统称为伊斯瓦尔余党。”

“操，你玩我！”爱德华撅起嘴，“那我要怎么说嘛？”

“不知道的事情就说不知道，不要心存侥幸。”马斯坦说，“下一个问题……”

这样无休止的审讯持续了两个多小时，同一个问题甚至换着语序反复询问了三次以上，直到爱德华确信他晚上做梦的时候都会重复——马斯坦说这才是好事——怎么，他们难道会记录他的梦话作为背景调查吗？爱德华刚刚因为通过笔试安下来的心又吊了起来，不是说心理测试全都是走过场吗？

“如果他们发现我有心理问题，会被筛掉吗？”

“心理问题？”马斯坦笑了起来，仿佛他说的话极其荒谬，“不，心理问题从来都不是筛人的原因。恰恰相反，能考上国家炼金术师的大概率心理都不太正常。极端，独特，甚至一定程度的目中无人都是可以容忍的。”

“那心理测试的意义是什么？”

“诚实。但不是诚实这个品质本身，你只需要对军队保持诚实就可以了。所以测试一定要面谈，而且给每个人的时间都很长，现场会设计得很有压迫感，为了捕捉你在压力下的每一个小动作。”

爱德华掂量了一下自己的行为，显然从各种意义上都达不到指标。“……万一我被发现了？”

“下一个问题，”马斯坦没有回答他，“你为什么要报考国家炼金术师？”

爱德华沉默了一会，回味咀嚼刚刚得到的信息，“……我答应了很重要的亲人，一定会成为国家炼金术师的。”他的眼神坚定。

对方似乎是赞许地点了点头，紧接着继续抛出质问，“你会宣誓效忠军队吗？”

“是的。”爱德华不假思索地回答。这个问题已经不是第一次出现了。

“你愿意执行军队的条令制度，服从命令，听从指挥吗？”

“我愿意。”

“你愿意在国家需要的时候，保卫祖国，英勇战斗，不怕牺牲吗？”

“我愿意。”

“你愿意对抗国内外一切反对势力，杀灭敌人吗？”

“我……”爱德华停顿了，“等等，我需要为了军队杀人吗？”

“你愿意执行命令，手染鲜血，即使敌方已经失去战斗能力，甚至是手无寸铁的平民？”

“操！”爱德华又站了起来，这次不是出于叛逆，而是厌恶和恶心。他真的该反思一下这个选择了。爱德华的手在颤抖，牙齿也在颤抖，怒视着表情仍旧波澜不惊的大人，“他们真的会问这个？”

马斯坦摇了摇头，“实际上不会。但应该是你要思考的问题。要不然，你以为你的家人，邻居，都为什么讨厌军队？”

少年没有说话。

“你以为军队走狗是开玩笑的？”马斯坦严厉地说。

爱德华注视着脚尖和地板，踌躇着，灰尘被划开得那么明显。最终他抬起头。

“我还是可以选择不做，对吗？等到了那一步，即使是把刀架在我脖子上，我也不会这么做。但这和我现在能否通过考试没有关系对吗？我都撒了那么多谎了，不在乎多加一个。”他殷切地看着大佐，寻求他的认同。

马斯坦没有回答他，而是闭上了眼睛。长时间的沉默，直到爱德华紧张的心跳声都偃旗息鼓，只剩下酸楚跟不确定。

“今天就到这吧。”马斯坦起身，拾起茶几上摊开的文件。他抻直了外套上的褶皱，就要向门口走去。

“靠！”爱德华追上去，不顾之前对大佐仅剩的一点畏惧和尊敬，堵在他和大门中间，“你告诉我要怎么做呀！我无论如何，绝对要通过测试！不能因为这点……”

“你会通过测试的。”大佐腾出手拍在他脑袋上，轻柔得反常，“别担心，你回答得很好。”爱德华还没反应过来身体就让开了，马斯坦径自打开门离去，甚至没有跟屋主修斯中佐道别。

爱德华站在门厅里，平生第一次，他觉得没必要向弟弟提及这段对话。


End file.
